You belong with me
by noffermans
Summary: Yugi come's home and think about Yami. Why is he dating Anzu can't he see that he belongs to me?  yamixyugi song fic. This is my second songfic pleas be nice


**Yea. my second song fic and second yamixyugi story. I don't know how I get this but enjoy. now some explanation**

**/…./ mindlink**

**songtekst **

**he opened the door and screamed I'm home. Hé he heard his grandfather calling how was your day? Good as always. Good to hear. ****He walked towards to kitchen to get something to eat. Is Yami home? he asked He grandfather nodded he's upstairs. He smiled thank gramps and walked upstairs. Yami had come back when he could go to the afterlife. But he choice was to stay to live the rest of his mortal live on earth.**

**He was about to knock on his door when he heard. No. Anzu I didn't mean it. It was a joke. How do you mean it wasn't funny? He took some steps back and did go into the bathroom. He didn't want to catch his yami in a bad mood. It looked like Yami was again with a fight with Anzu. They stared dating a month ago but how longer they were together. How more the were fighting. He was happy for Yami but he wanted him for himself. You may call him selfish if you want but still. He was in love with him. So he did everything to make him happy.**

**Someone opened the door. He saw yami. He looked surprised and asked oh he yug watt are you doing here. My hand where dirty and I came here to clean because grandpa is working in the kitchen. Oh alright. I let you alone now and walked fast past him. Not wanted that he sees him blush. He didn't like to lie to Yami but had no choice.**

**He was sitting in his room. Yami was taking a shower. He tried to make his homework but failed. He can't stop thinking about Yami. He siged. Yami would never be his. But one thing he know for sure to. He didn't belong to Anzu. He didn't like her at the first place. She only spend time with him because of Yami. And was only friends with him so she could get closer to yami. He stood up this wasn't going to work. He did turn on the radio trying to forget everything. He heard a song **

**Your on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said.**

'**Case she doesn't get your humor like I do **

**He ****chuckled that was true. And it just happened and he started to sing with the lyrics**

**I'm in the room. It's a typical Tuesday night. **

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**He stood up and stared to dace to. Every word was true. Last Tuesday that happened. And besides Yami tell to nobody his secret except him.**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts.**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**He was so into he song that he didn't notice that Yami was standing in the doorframe looking at him**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You, You belong with me, You belong with me. **

**he was singing from his heart. He wanted to let go of his pain that was deep inside him. So deep that even Yami couldn't see it**

**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

**He liked time's when he was only out wit yami. Then he could be himself and it was always fun. It was just so easy.**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**you say you're fine, I know better then that**

**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**

**There was something watt he couldn't put his finger on. Why was he with Anzu? As far as he knows him he didn't like girls. And what it makes weirder he ones told him he was gay**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know?**

**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me. **

**He was standing at his window and looked outside. He remembers it so well **

**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams **

**Think I know were you belong, think I know it's with me**

**Yami had been crying all day. He still didn't know the exactly reason for that but he know it had something to do with Anzu. When it was evening he had tried to cheer him up. It did work, sort of. He had stopped crying but was still sad. And still is **

**Can't you see tat I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**

**You belong to me**

**Standing by waiting at your back door**

**All this time, how could you not know?**

**Baby, You belong with me, You belong with me**

**He felt somebody grab him from behind. ****He wanted to scream but before he could he heard that somebody singing the last lines of the song **

**You belong with me **

**Have you ever thought just maybe **

**you belong with me? **

**you belong with me**

**The person who had grabs him spun him around and he was looking at two red eyes. He stuttered Y-Yami what a-are you doing? He just smiled and said I could ask you the same question. He blushes umm I was.. I was singing he didn't want to look at his eyes. He felt a hand on his chin so Yami force him to look at him and said I know that what you sing mean. So about who was your singing. He was getting redder when he came's closer to him. Yami smirked and said that is what I fought and closed the little space that was between them and kissed him.**

**His eyes shot open and but slid closed in only a second. It felt so good. He didn't care as if it was only for now, or about Anzu, The only thing that matters form him that was that Yami was kissing him. He never wanted to ended but they must for the need of air. After he gains back his breath he asked why did you do that. Yami brought his mouth to his ear and whispered. Because you belong with me. He smiled and kissed him again **

**so that was it. It was better in my head than on paper but still. I think it is fine. Pleas review and tell me if there are any spelling faults in it, I can't find somebody to look this over and get the faults out **


End file.
